Custom achivements
=Custom Achievements= An achievement pack, with the latest version created by tehspy, the first version of the achievement pack was released before there were any official achievements. Achievement Guide *= Achievements that are currently not working. 1.21 JIGAWATTS Drive the Jalopy at 88mph. Difficulty: Very Hard There is no way to make the Jalopy go that fast as far as I know, let alone trying to make it go past it's regular max speed. Wheels won't work, and putting the Thrusters at 1,000,000 (by editing the number) doesn't work either. *1 Fan Play 60000 minutes/1000 hours in Garry's Mod. Difficulty: Easy The only real hard part is that this will literally take 41 days and 16 hours, which is more than a month. If you like Garry's Mod quite much, then you should get this eventually. Antlion Guard Hunter Kill 20 Antlion Guards. Difficulty: Medium Due to their bulky health, this can take a while, unless you have some mod that can kill them very quickly, such as the Dr. Hax Swep. Other than that, it's not that hard. There is no penalty for dying, other than wasting a bit of time. Anti-Citizen 10.0 Kill 150 Citizens. Difficulty: Medium Unlike the Antlion Guards, they can be killed quickly with a mere pistol, but the amount of citizens you have to kill can only take a bit while. Not as near as 1 Fan, thankfully. Not a crazed gunman, Dad. Kill 500 NPCs with the crossbow. Difficulty: Easy This references a Sniper achievement from Team Fortress 2. The easiest NPC to kill with a crossbow, or with any weapon for that matter, is Dr. Kleiner. One mere shot of anything kills him, but it's time-consuming. Dedicated Play on Singeplayer on the same map for three hours straight. Difficulty: Easy It's time-consuming, and you should remember, leaving the server means resetting the entire timer. If you don't play around with Garry's Mod that much, you can do something else while you wait, like how I'm making this Achievement Guide! Friendly Fire Kill 1 Citizen. Difficulty: Very Easy Spawn a Citizen, and find the most creative way to kill him/her for this achievement. Grenade God Kill 100 NPCs using Grenades. Difficulty: Unknown I'm not sure where to find the mod that connects to this achievement, so if anyone can find it, add it below the strategy for this. The Huntsman Kill 5000 NPCs with the crossbow. Difficulty: Easy Again, Dr. Kleiner is your best bet for killing NPCs fast. But because of the huge amount of NPCs you have to kill, let alone Dr. Kleiners, you should do this normally instead of consuming your time just for this one. Hunter of the Hunters Kill 5 Hunters using the crowbar. Difficulty: Very Hard (with 100 Health only or with AI enabled)/Easy (if you eat a lot of balls (no horrible pun intended) or have the AI disabled) They can actually kill you very fast if you don't know how to fight them well with a crowbar. The recommended thing to do is to eat a lot of Bouncy Balls (no pun intended). To get to 1000 health, you would need to eat 180 balls (including the 100 health you already have). Even then, they can deal a lot of damage, so you could also disable the AI. Houston, We Have a Problem Get killed by thrusters 25 times. Difficulty: Medium Trying to get them to kill you is not easy at all, so the best thrusters are the ones that are hard material and are large. Also, trying to get killed by them at 10,000 speed is harder than you think, as they go TOO fast, so they lose control. Lady Killer Kill Alyx/Mossman 50 times. Difficulty: Easy Be sure to choose a weapon that can shoot fast, not slow, as even though an RPG is a massive weapon, it doesn't seem to one-hit kill Alyx and Mossman. The only exception is the Pulse Rifle's Pulse Ball, as it is almost a one-hit kill to ANYTHING. Lord of the Lambs Kill 100 Zombies in a single life. Difficulty: Easy Don't be too cocky, as it says you need to kill them within one life. The easiest way to kill them is by shooting them in the head. Not only is it a one-hit kill, but it is guaranteed that a headcrab won't try to kill you. The preferable Zombie to kill is the regular ones, and don't even think about spawning the Poison Zombies, as not only do they have a lot of health, but they can spawn 3 Poison Headcrabs. *Mount Up Enter your first vehicle. Difficulty: Very Easy Spawn a vehicle and press the use button to get in. I recommend going into a chair, just for having a humorous way of getting this achievement. *Newcomer Play 5 minutes in Garry's Mod. Difficulty: Very Easy Just casually play the game, get used to the controls, and you'll eventually get this. (Sadly, it never works.) No Pictures Kill 50 City Scanners. Difficulty: Medium Because of their annoying maneuverability and their annoying ability to give you a white screen for a couple of seconds, this could take longer than it should. Prop Magnet Die by props 500 times. Difficulty: Easy Because the majority of the accidents in the game are from props, this will come by. Rob The Army Pick up 1,000,000 units of ammunition. Difficulty: Easy Have a weak NPC that can wield an SMG, and constantly kill him/her for the ammunition. Note: It's not how many packs of ammunitions you pick up, but it's how much ammunition you get from each pack. (i.e. Instead of having 1 for picking up a pack, you get 50 for picking up 50 ammunition) Rob The Gunstore Pick up 100,000 units of ammunition. Difficulty: Easy Like Rob The Army, only shorter. Rob The Mafia Pick up 50,000 units of ammunition. Difficulty: Easy Like Rob The Gunstore, only shorter. Rob The Police Pick up 20,000 units of ammunition. Difficulty: Easy Like Rob The Mafia, only shorter. Rock Out! Kill 10 Combine while being red. Difficulty: Unknown I'm not sure what it means by killing 10 Combine while being red. It could mean that you have to be colored red by another player, but the chances of a server even allowing NPCs is not good. Rocket Master Kill 20 NPCs with the RPG using only 1 missle. Difficulty: Easy Just have the crossfire point at a smooth ground, spawn 20 Dr. Kleiners, and you should get the achievement. MUCH easier than it sounds. Spirit of Freeman Take down 50 Manhacks using the Gravity Gun. Difficulty: Medium Because of their metallic nature, you can grab them and then slam them into another manhack or a hard surface. The alternative option is simply zapping them. SPLAT! Fall 10,000 feet. Difficulty: Hard You have to find a map that allows a height that huge. Not even the flat field is the solution. Spies Sappin Mah' Sentry! Take down a turret with a grenade. Difficulty: Unknown Again, I don't know where are the grenades. This achievement references the frequently used line in Team Fortress 2. Suit Hater Kill GMan using the Gravity Gun. Difficulty: Very Hard Due to the weird nature of him healing very quickly, you will have to resort to shooting him with the SMG, and then immediately switching to the Gravity Gun to finish him. Tank Kill 500 NPCs using an RPG. Difficulty: Easy Longer than Not a crazed gunman, Dad., due to the small ammo and the slow firing speed. However, because of the splash radius, you can have a lot of Dr. Kleiners do your job of being the victims. AAAH! Fall 1,000 feet. Difficulty: Easy MUCH easier than the SPLAT achievement, as you require much less height to fall down. Airboat Frenzy Enter 100 Airboats. Difficulty: Easy Unlike other grinding achievements, this one won't even take a while, as it can be the same Airboat that you can enter. Airtime Spend 5 total minutes off the ground in a vehicle. Difficulty: Easy I recommend having something that can keep it off the ground, such as Hoverballs. *Assassination Kill Breen with a Counter Strike: Source AK-47. Difficulty: Easy You have to enable the Counter Strike: Source pack from going to GMod Options, enabling it, and restarting the game. Simply select it in the Weapons menu, spawn Breen, and kill him with the AK-47. Cruel B♥♥♥ard >:( '(Censored for the sake of THE CHILDREEEEEN) ''Kill 20 dogs. Difficulty: Medium It's not what you think. It's the metallic robots who don't resemble dogs, but behave like dogs. They take so long to be killed with anything but the Pulse Ball. But even then, you're a cruel b♥♥♥ard for killing them. Maybe not, but still. '''Biohazard Get killed by a Poison Zombie. Difficulty: Easy Just be sure to have low health when it attacks you, as it could throw a Poison Headcrab at you, and it will count as being killed by the Poison Headcrab, instead. Don't Bully The Cops Get killed by a Metrocop with a Stunstick. Difficulty: Easy Have the Metrocop be equipped with a Stunstick, and let him kill you. Easy as said and done. Camera Man Bring out your Camera 100 times. Difficulty: Very Easy One of the shortest grind achievements in mankind, you simply have to switch to it 100 times. U Can't Touch This Kill 50 Manhacks while underwater. Difficulty: Easy The obvious solution is to kill them with a crowbar, as it deals a lot of damage, if not a one-hit kill. Chatter Box Listen to 1 hour of microphone discussion. Difficulty: Easy This will eventually be yours, but it really depends on luck, because there is almost no way to know if there will be always microphone discussion. Close 1 Take 50 or more damage and be left with 1 health. Difficulty: Easy Just get hit by a Poison Headcrab. Combine Harvester Kill 100 Combine NPCs. Difficulty: Easy Simply spawn a lot of Combine enemies that has no weapons, use RPG, rinse and repeat. Conference Listen to a microphone discussion with 4 or more players. Difficulty: Hard The two hard parts is finding four or more people who has a microphone, and having four people talk at the same time. HOT DOGZ 2 Kill 999 Combine NPCs. Difficulty: Easy Like Combine Harvester, only longer. I'm not even sure why this one came before the first one. Degree in Physics Equip your Phys Gun 1,337 times. Difficulty: Easy One of the longest equipping-grinding achievements, this will gradually fill up if you are playing the normal way, especially since for each death, you re-equip the Phys Gun. Demolition Man Kill 20 NPCs using grenades. Difficulty: Unknown Again, I don't know where the grenades are. However, it does have an error on the achievement, as it only shows that you have to kill 5 NPCs with the grenades. Disestablismentarian Possess an admin weapon without being an admin. Difficulty: Medium You simply cannot do this in Single Player, as you are always the admin. The easiest way to do this is by going to a Dark Role-Playing server, and just hope that someone does a random arrest on you. If so, you're also going to hope that a dependent police will come an unarrest you, which, strangely enough, gives you the achievement. I Like Walking Spend a total of 10 hours on the ground. Difficulty: Easy It simply means you must not use noclip if you want to gradually fill up this achievement. Another one of those grinding achievements, except you really don't have to worry about it. I Don't Like Walking Spend a total of 10 hours in noclip. Difficulty: Easy The complete opposite of I Like Walking, you must use noclip a lot if you want to gradually fill up this achievement. Duckhunt Kill 200 flying NPCs (manhacks, scanners, birds) with the shotgun. Difficulty: Medium I recommend using manhacks as your victims, as not only do they follow you, allowing you to shoot them easily, but at point-blank, they are dead the moment you power-shot them (alternative fire button). Dukes of Hazzard Jump 100 feet in a jeep/jalopy. Difficulty: Medium You simply need to find a gigantic ramp to jump off of. I Hate Eggheads Kill Dr. Kleiner 50 times. Difficulty: Very Easy Because you usually use him as a victim for other achievements, you should get this one, too, eventually. Engineer Get rated 'builder' 50 times. Difficulty: Hard References the Engineer himself from Team Fortress 2. Trying to be a great builder is hard. Trying to find people who actually care about rating is even harder. If you want, you can ask everyone to rate you as builder. F♥♥K G-MAN! Kill G-Man 1000 times. Difficulty: Easy You really need to find creative ways to kill him to make it less boring. Also, be aware of his strange health regeneration powers. Girl Power Get set the color pink by another player 3 times. Difficulty: Very Easy Simply tell people to use the Color tool to color you pink 3 times. Marathon Play on Single Player on the same map for 12 hours straight. Difficulty: Easy Like Dedicated, only twice as long. Heartbreaker Kill Alyx. Difficulty: Very Easy Just kill her. Simple. *Head Humper Kill 100 Headcrab NPCs. Difficulty: Easy The recommended method is to kill Poison Headcrabs, as they take a while to prepare an attack, let alone that they roar for 2 seconds before preparing an attacking. Heavy Lifting Pick up a total of 20 different props with the Physics Gun, in multiplayer. Difficulty: Very Easy Simply spawn 20 different props, and just beam them with the Physics Gun. Hoard Control Kill 100 Zombie NPCs. Difficulty: Very Easy The recommended method is to kill the regular Zombies, as they are very slow, and only can take one headshot before it dies, while having no headcrabs attack you. HOLY CRAP Kill 20 Striders. Difficulty: Medium (w/o AI)/Very Hard (w/ AI) The fact that they take so long to kill is why it is at least moderately difficult. It takes more than 3 RPG missles to kill them, and not even being Dr. Hax himself will help. But if you have AI disabled, the fact that it can kill you easily is what makes it very hard. You also must have an NPC Pack to download. The download link can be found HOT DOGZ Kill 666 Combine NPCs. Difficulty: Easy Not sure what makes hot dogs fit with the Devil's number. Simply kill 666 Combine NPCs without them having weapons. I See You Get killed 75 times by turrets. Difficulty: Easy The best way to do this is to freeze the turret to the spawn point, so that they will kill you while you keep respawning. Once you get the achievement, simply undo the turret. Jalopy Frenzy Enter 100 Jalopies. Difficulty: Very Easy It's almost exactly the same as Airboat Frenzy, except that you go on Jalopies. Jeep Frenzy Enter 100 Jeeps. Difficulty: Very Easy Yet, another one of those achievements were you simply enter a vehicle 100 times. Loner Spend a total of one hour away from other players. Difficulty: Easy If the server in question allows noclip or is very large, simply stay as far as possible from the other players. Long Flight Home Use the RPG to kill another player more than 100 meters away. Difficulty: Hard Because you have to hit the player more than 100 meters away with an RPG, this can be a bit hard, considering that you have to have good aiming skills. The best way to do this is when both of you are on the ground, so that the splash damage can kill the player, if not a direct hit. Loved Get rated 'love' once. Difficulty: Easy Simply tell a player to rate you Love once. Loved By All Get rated 'love' 50 times. Difficulty: Hard The extended version of Loved. Master Swimmer Swim underwater for 5 minutes. Difficulty: Easy You have to be moving underwater in order to progress through the achievement. Meeting The Locals Spot 100 different players. Difficulty: Easy The quickest way to get this achievement is to find servers that have a large amount of players in a server. HEY! MOVE YOUR ♥♥♥! Get killed 200 times by Zombies. Difficulty: Easy Takes a bit while for them to actually kill you, so simply do something while you get attacked, and once you're dead, simply wait for like 3 seconds and left click to respawn. Mr. Sheen Get set the material Shiny White by another player 3 times. Difficulty: Very Easy It's like Girl Power, except you must be Shiny White materialized by another player 3 times. Naughty Get rated 'naughty' 50 times. Difficulty: Hard The only hard part is to accept the fact some people think you are actually bad because of having a high rate of Naughty. OH SHI-''' Get killed five times by wheels. Difficulty: Easy I'm not even sure why it's a Balloon icon for this achievement. Simply have a deadly wheel at a moderate speed (going too fast will only knock you back so far), and get killed by it five times. '''GMod Lover Spend a total of one month playing GMod (720H). Difficulty: Easy Not as long as 1 Fan, but still long. GMod Player Spend a total of one week playing GMod (168H). Difficulty: Easy This is simply approximately 23% of GMod Lover. Overkill Kill 100 Manhacks with the RPG. Difficulty: Very Easy Unlike Duckhunt, not only do you get to always instantly kill a manhack, but the splash damage also helps kill a group of manhacks. Pale Spend a total of 1 hour in low light conditions. Difficulty: Very Easy If you don't have any custom maps, you can simply be inside the house that is behind the spawn point for an hour. After this, you'll know how it feels like to be Dracula. Pancake Die 50 times by getting crushed. Difficulty: Easy The Trash Dumpster 2 prop helps a lot with this achievement, as it is heavy enough to crush you. Just be sure it's not the wrong side that you slam into yourself. Party-Pooped Get killed five times by balloons. Difficulty: Easy Generally, the balloons with a lot of vertical force can kill you more easily. Pest Control Kill 500 NPCs with the crowbar. Difficulty: Very Easy You might guess that Dr. Kleiner is the solution to this for going through it fast. You guessed right. Photographer Take 20 photographs with the camera. Difficulty: Very Easy Simply press the fire button 20 times with the camera. Cut To Pieces Get killed by a Manhack. Difficulty: Very Easy Simply wait for it to kill you. Playtime - Twelve Hours Spend a total of twelve hours playing GMod. Difficulty: Easy Simply play for twelve hours. Playtime - One Day Spend a total of one day (24h) playing GMod. Difficulty: Easy The double version of the previously mentioned achievement. Playtime - One Week Spend a total of one week (168h) playing GMod. Difficulty: Easy This is EXACTLY the same as GMod Player. Playtime - Ten Years Spend a total of ten years (3,650D) playing Garry's Mod. Difficulty: Very Hard This is, by far, the longest achievement known to mankind. You literally have to be the #1 GMod Fan in order to play for THIS long. Poor Mans' Sniper Use the 357 to shoot and kill another player more than 100 meters away. Difficulty: Very Hard This is harder than the Long Flight Home, as you have to be very skilled at shooting with a 357. For those of you who don't know, it's the weapon after the Pistol. The Proclaimers Walk 31,680,000 inches. Difficulty: Easy Not as long as you think. You just have to constantly be moving to gradually fill up this achievement's meter. This is equal to 2,640,000 feet/880,000 yards/500 miles.